Hot Days
by thaliasofia
Summary: Hi guys, this is my 1st fan fiction story here. I was reading all of those rose and dimitri's love story, when writing my own story for them cross my mind. This is a story of Rose and Dimitri when things got hot. I mean smoking hot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my 1__st__ fan fiction story here. I was reading all of those rose and dimitri's love story, when writing my own story for them cross my mind. _

_I am warning you that my story is a __**RATED M. **__There gonna be a lot of lemon. (my first lemon). So if you are not adult enough, please don't read this. _

_This is a story of Rose and Dimitri when things got hot. I mean smoking hot. Random story that crossed my mind. This is all Rose POV._

_-thaliasofia-_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy Novel [ I wish ;) ]. It's own by Richelle Mead._

* * *

><p>I was in a deep sleep when i found myself moaning and wet. I felt his big callous finger thrusting inside of my pussy. I swayed my hips to inform him his Roza is awake. I opened my eyes and put my man-eater smile to him. He looked at me with deep dark eyes that full of passion. He added two more fingers inside my wet pussy and thrust harder. His paced become faster, that I let a loud moan.<p>

"Good morning my Roza."

"Mmmm...Ahhh" He flicked my clit and rubbed it.

I put my hands around his neck while his on top of me, and kiss him fiercely.

I could feel myself shaking and my orgasm coming. His other hand traveled to my right breast and massage it. He flicked my hardened nipple. I moaned loudly. That's when I cum.

I needed him inside me. However, before I say the words out loud his phone ring. So much for this perfect morning.

He gently pulled away, and said "We'll continue later". Then looked at me that saying im-sorry. Disappointment was written all over my face but I just nod. He reached for his phone on the table and answered it.

He was sitting beside me. I could see his perfect abs and hard erection. He saw me checking him out, and smirked at me. I blushed , and I saw his feature changed into guardian mode. I was very curious what they were talking.

"Thank you very much Guardian Alto for informing me in such short notice."

I could not hear what Stan was saying, and then Dimitri said, "Okay, I'll be there after I finished this important task I'm doing now. Goodbye Guarding Alto."

And after he said that, he put his phone aside then grabbed me so I am on top of me.

"What was that for?" He put his both hands on my waist.

"There is a discussion meeting for guardians regarding later."

"What for?"

"I don't know yet Roza." he said with a voice that held lust for me.

That is when his both hand traveled on my bare breasts and started play on them. I moaned, " Ahh….Do you…. need to… go now?"

He squeezed my two luscious breasts, then said " That's for another four hours, but for now I'll make you sore for days."

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you like my story. *winked* If you want me to continue this just write a review. <em>_You could criticize or praise my story. I need 5 reviews to write chapter 2. I know that's a lot but I need to feel that you love my story. :D I will update this next week._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad you like my story.__ Thank you for the great reviews. I hope you would love this chapter two. _

_**-RATED M-**__don't read this if you're not old enough._

_**Roses-double**__: I would try to do better this time ;) I have a hard time to do that 'cuz this is actually my very first time to write a story and lemon. I get distracted easily._

_DISCLAIMER: Richelle Mead is a awesome woman who owns Vampire Academy._

* * *

><p>" <em>That's for another four hours, but for now I'll make you sore for days."<em>

Those words sent chill through my body that brought wetness in my pussy. I knew he could sense what those words did to me.

He rolled us over, so he was on top of me. He started to kiss me gently and bit my lower lip to ask permission to enter his tongue.

I let him in; and moaned as the kiss became more intense. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

I could feel his already erect hardness on my throbbing inner tight. I grinded hard to him and he moaned.

He broke the kiss and looked at me with heat. "Not yet Roza."

I groaned with that and stroked his manhood. Then, I started to tug up and down his length.

He growled and held my hands above my head. I gasped with his aggression.

"Can't wait huh my Roza?" he whispered to me.

"I need you inside me." I purred seductively.

I could feel his hot lips traveled on my jaw to my neck.

"Be patience."

And with that, he kissed my right breast then swirled his tongue on my pink bud.

Oh god, this man driving me crazy. He started to nip my already erect peak.

I screamed of pleasure while his free hand cup my other breast. He squeezed it hard and pulled my hard nipple. "Ahhh."

Then, he pulled his hand away on my breast but only replaced by his wet tongue.

I could feel his hand traveling down where I needed him most. He plunged two fingers that thrust fast and hard immediately.

I closed my eyes and felt my body arouse.

He freed both of my hands and started to kiss me fiercely on lips.

I putted my hands around his neck while I moved my hips so he could pumped deeply.

I could feel my orgasm building up. As if he could sense that, he added two more fingers and pumped harder and faster.

This time, he stretched his thumb so he could rub my clit.

"Cum for me my Roza." He growled.

After I hit my climax, he pulled his wet fingers and stretched it out for me and said, "Taste yourself, Roza."

I purred and licked his fingers. And released it with a 'pop' and looked at him into his eyes that held love and lust.

I started to kiss his neck then down to his flat disk; and swirled my tongue on his nipple. He growled and pinned me down.

His lips traveled down to my navel with mouthful wet kisses. My body shook with anticipation when I feel his hot breath on my sex.

"Lovely" He murmured.

He placed my legs on his shoulder to get a better view. Then, he ran his tongue on my inner fold to massage the sides. I moaned loudly. It felt so good.

He thrust a finger into my dripping pussy as he bit my clit and continued to suck my pussy.

"Don't stooop, Dimitri." I screamed with pleasure.

His tongue jabbed farther. My eyes rolled and pushed him more closely into my pussy.

I could feel my stomach tighten.

"Agghhh." I screamed as I cum.

He drank all my juice and looked at me intently. He knelt while my legs were still on his shoulder; and putted my right leg down. This position was new to me that turned me on even more.

He slowly entered my sex. Hot fiery sensation shot through my body. I need more.

I moaned "Fuck me harder, Dimitri."

Eventually, he thrust harder and faster. I could feel his full length inside me pumping in and out.

Our skin were smacking and my tits were bouncing. His gripped tighten and I cupped my own breasts.

"Ohh yesss…" I screamed while his hitting my G-spot. My orgasm dripped in my pussy.

He continued to pounded me hard that my legs quivered of spasm. Fuck, I feel I'm in heaven. It was a good thing we were Dhampirs. Our stamina were strong.

"Fuck…I'm cumming…Roza."

I felt his warm seeds spilled inside me. It made my body convulsed; and fuck, it felt wonderful.

Then, he laid beside me and pressed his lips on my forehead lightly.

We stared to each other; while we slowed down our breathing.

"I love you Roza." He said with full love on his eyes.

I smiled to him sweetly and said , "I love you too."

I started to pick-up my clothes, when Dimitri stopped me.

I turned to face him when he licked my earlobe and murmured, "Oh no, Roza. That was just warm-up."

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Is it too short, too much, or lame? Do you want longer chapter? You could criticize or praise my work. Any suggestion for next chapter? Just write a review. I'll appreciate it. promise ;) I need 12 reviews to write the next chapter. *smile sweetly* As you noticed, I wrote chapter 2 right a way. It is because I read 7 reviews. Yeah. I'll update this next week. :D<em>

_-thaliasofia-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, I am truly sorry. It has been 1 month since I wrote the chapter 2. _

_Thanks for the great reviews guys. Love it. ;) _

_-__**RATED M-**__do not read this if you are not old enough._

_**SpiritFighting: **__Where can I get beta? ;) I thought 'putted' is a past tense for 'put'. Lol. I will try to improve my grammar. ;) Don't worry this is Rated M, we're all adult enough to think stuff like this. Haha. Thanks._

* * *

><p><em>I turned to face him when he licked my earlobe and murmured, "Oh no, Roza. That was just warm-up." <em>

My mind swirled of anticipation. I couldn't wait what he might plan to do with my body. But I guessed two can play games. I looked into his eyes intently with my man-eater-smile.

In their on accord, my hands were roaming on his defined abs. Everything on his body were perfect and… hard. This new thought makes me want to lick all of him. Written all over my face, I bet was a burning desire towards him.

I bit my lip to suppress my aching need to take him now. My fingers were stroking his chest as I let it brushed on his hard flat disk. He let a low growled. I smirked, liking the idea how much I can affect him. I drew my tongue out; and started licking his jaw, collarbone, hard nipples, navel…until I'm kneeling in front of him and stop. I looked up to him as I stroked his big length. He held my gaze while I ran my tongue on his shaft. I wanted to devour him; but as being a bitch, I wanted to tease him until he begged for me.

"Roza…"He said in a deep husky voice. Ohhh, that voice. How could you resist this God?

I cupped his balls as I ran my tongue out to lick his hard length.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth, Comrade?" I said in my best seductive voice. Running my hands on his length, I sent kisses on it. He moaned with that, and said "Oh yes, my Roza. I wanna fuck and cum in your little mouth."

Those words made me lose control. I parted my lips and started to slip his throbbing cock in my mouth. This thing was BIG. I needed to adjust myself on his size for seconds. Some of it couldn't fit in my mouth, so I stroke it while I bobbed my head down on his length his hands started to knot my hair and pushed his length all the way. I was surprised of his abruptness that I gagged.

"Roza, relax and look at me." He said in his commanding voice.

I relaxed my throat and locked my gaze on him. When mouth adjusted on his big dick, he started to penetrate my mouth. At first his pace was slow, and then it became more aggressive. His long, hard cock seemed went deeper every times he rock his hips in my throat. I could feel him all the way.

I loved how his length sliding in-out and how slippery it was. I moaned with pleasure. I knew my moan send vibrations on his hard cock, which caused him to grunt and moan loudly.

I could feel his large cock became harder, if that was possible. I sucked and nipped his length like a kid eating his lollipop. However, the difference was I would never run out my Dmitri's lollipop to suck.

I gripped for his ass to support myself as he push my head back and forth. I could tell my lips were swollen now and his released was close. Therefore, I quickened the pace and ate his cock hungrily.

Wanting to release the aching in my stomach too, I opened my legs just enough to touch myself. I let go of my right hand from gripping his ass to place it on my dripping fold. Then, I pushed my finger in my wet pussy. I was so caught up of how good it feels, that I almost didn't noticed the warm white seeds exploded in my mouth.

I happily drank all of it.

"Mmmm, I love how you taste Dmitri." I purred while I sucked his large cock one more time and released it with a 'pop'.

I slowly stood up and kissed him passionately. Then he pushed and flipped me over on the floor, so he was behind me.

I was on my knees and my hands. I was so shock of his sudden action. That I…

* * *

><p><em>I know, I left you guys hanging. Sorry…but I promise I will continue this soon. <em>

_You're more than welcome to criticize my story or praise it. :) Any suggestion for things you want Dmitri and Rosa to do? Haha. Do any of you have grammar correction? Feel free to review._

_Love you._

_-thaliasofia-_


End file.
